Skylanders: Elemental Masters
Skylanders: Elemental Masters is the final game in the Skylanders series. There are 16 new Elemental Masters, 24 new core Skylanders, 16 reposes and 16 minis. Story The Elemental Masters have been awakened again! After his escape from the trap, Kaos has constructed the most fiendish machine ever thought of. With this, he can summon all the magic in Skylands. Deep inside the darkest parts of Skylands, the oldest team of Skylanders were in slumber. This machine was the only thing enough to awake them. Kaos sucked the magic out of the Elemental Masters. But not all of it. With the little magic they have left, they can return to Skylands, and fight evil. Features *Skylanders now come into specific uses. Every Skylander has one thing they have to do. It could be fixing something, breaking something, fighting something, or saving something. After they do this, the Skylander gets something called an Elemental Item. *In the lab of the Hall of Magic, (the HUB) Mags has created the Sandbox of Stuff. Like Disney Infinity's Toy Box, here the Portal Master can create whatever he or she pleases. *The Elemental Masters can do TBA. TBA Skylanders Elemental Masters *Bookwyrm *Heartbeat *Rockstar *Cliffhanger *Frostbite *Water-Hazard *Red-Eye *Heat Wave *Lead Foot *Tech Tock *Dead Ringer *Sabre *Frisblade *Roc Bottom *Snare Root *Jungle King Cores *Laughing Stock *Word Search *Deep Sleep *Sandblaster *Gold Rush *Headbutt *Blue Ray *Overflow *Rain Dance *Firefly *Hot Tucker *Hellfire *Green Screen *Metalhead *Monkey Bar *Lost Soul *Puppet Master *Wolferine *Cirius *Aurora *Wind Tunnel *Bug Catcher *Spring Break *Snapdragon Reposed Skylanders *Dragon Master Spyro - Wow Pow: Summon dragons to fight for you by shooting three fireballs in a row - New Look: Spyro stands up straight on the pedestal, having two smaller dragons beside him, *Slow Motion Deja Vu - Wow Pow: Enemies will stop in mid-air if summoning a black hole while in your past self - New Look: Deja Vu holds her hourglass above her head and has her other hand on her hip. *Hammerhead Terrafin - Wow Pow: Make an impressive head slam by punching while bellyflopping - New Look: Terrafin is about to perform a head slam. His hands are rested on the pedestal. *Eternal Sting Scorp - Wow Pow: When enemies are poisoned they stay that way until they are defeated - New Look: Scorp has his tail around his right side ready to sting someone. *Avalanche Slam Bam *Siren Song Echo *Fire Feather Sunburn *Solstice Smolderdash *Cyborg Drobot *Full Speed Tread Head *Graveyard Spear Fright Rider *Metal Detector Funny Bone *Cirrus Lightning Rod *Swordfighter Blades *Beast Summoner Zoo Lou *Feast Food Fight *Gamma Ray Spotlight *Creeper Blackout Variants *Light Sabre *Dark Lead Foot Minis *Heartbit *Pip Fizz *Cliffmanger *Fist Bop *Frostnibble *Cold *Ted-Eye *Hot Pup *Bed Foot *Sprickit *Babre *Bite Rider *Bird Bottom *Knives *Jungle Prince *Boo Lou Levels #Flash Tower #Cave of DOOM! Packs *Starter Pack: Sabre, Heat Wave, Hammerhead Terrafin *3DS Starter Pack: Bookwyrm, Firefly, Swordfighter Blades *Light Starter Pack: Light Sabre, TBA, TBA, Gamma Ray Spotlight *Dark Starter Pack: Dark Lead Foot, TBA, TBA, Creeper Blackout *Adventure Pack: Sandblaster, Sand Palace, Obsidian Armor, Sandslide Category:Games Category:Inferno999 Category:Skylanders: Elemental Masters